This invention relates to a structure of the kind comprising a plurality of rectangular panels each comprising two uprights and two transverse members, with extensions of the uprights projecting beyond the transverse members at upper and lower ends of the frame to form elements, (i.e. spigots or sockets) of spigot and socket connections, a plurality of said frames being disposed one above the other so that the uprights of the frames are disposed in vertical arrays, each array comprising a plurality of such uprights in longitudinal alignment with one another, the structure further including connecting means inter-connecting the frames and including means engaging said projecting portions of said uprights and affording the complementary elements of said spigot and socket connections. A structure of the above noted kind is hereinafter referred to as being "of the kind specified".
Our British Patent Specifications Nos. 1586738 and 972458 disclose display structures for use in exhibitions and the like which are of the kind specified.
One difficulty which is sometimes encountered with structures of the kind specified is that because there must necessarily be, to take account of manufacturing tolerances, a certain lateral freedom in the spigot and socket connections, such a structure, in certain configurations, is subject to slight wobbling movements, which in certain circumstances may be unacceptable.